Thoughts
by House-less
Summary: "Wilson agitait à présent des mains, visage fermé, sourcils froncés et des plis maintenant visibles sur le front. La colère était perceptible dans son regard et son attitude indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment plaisanter pour le moment." OS, Huddy.


Hello !

Donc, nous y revoilà ! Le temps des OS est de retour :D

J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur!

Une petite précision le concernant : les phrases _à part_ en italique sont en fait les pensées de Cuddy.

Merci à Juliette (aka Indy Stark Jr, Nounours, Banane très flambée) pour avoir lu et commenté ce travail, sans toi, c'aurait été sans doute bien pire :D Merci :*

Alex : désolée de te dire que ce n'est pas le baiser de ma vie. J'suis pathétique. Ne ris pas !

Voilà, sinon, n'hésitez pas à commenter et me donner vos avis :D

Bonne lecture :*

* * *

Sa suggestion émise, la jeune femme attendit le jugement du Diagnosticien, comme un condamné à mort qui attendait son exécution. Il fronça le nez en réfléchissant et elle devina qu'il retournait sa proposition dans tous les sens pour en juger la cohérence avec les symptômes que présentait le patient.

House effaça plusieurs symptômes de la surface blanche du tableau et en relia plusieurs autres grâce à son marqueur avant de marquer une pause, la tête penchée sur le côté puis, se tournant vers elle, l'interrogea du regard.

Elle eut un léger sourire de supériorité en avançant vers le Diagnosticien qui attendait toujours qu'elle ne l' _éclaire_. Lui, Grégory, House, médecin réputé et Grand Diagnosticien lui demandait à elle de lui _expliquer_ sa théorie ! C'était un jour à marquer en lettres d'or dans l'histoire des exploits mondiaux.

 _Mon heure de gloire est arrivée !_

Elle arriva à la hauteur du médecin et, sans prêter plus d'attention aux trois autres médecins présents dans la pièce, lui retira le marqueur noir des mains, prit un à encre rouge sang et dans deux petit cliquetis de talons, fit le dernier pas la séparant de la surface blanche.

La jeune femme prit soin de lui expliquer son idée le plus clairement qu'il en était possible, le sourire victorieux qu'elle avait depuis déjà quelques minutes ne la quittant pas. Il objecta à plusieurs reprises mais elle sut comment défendre sa thèse parce qu'elle était pleinement consciente qu'elle était la bonne et que House ne la contrait que parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé avant et qu'il espérait peut-être qu'elle ait tort alors qu'il était intimement convaincu du contraire.

 _Comment peut-on être aussi stup…_

« - Comment pouvez-vous expliquer les rougeurs ?, demanda-t-il dans une autre tentative de refuser son diagnostic. »

 _…ide._

Elle soupira d'exaspération, consciente qu'il savait très bien d'où venaient ces rougeurs mais s'efforça de lui expliquer aussi calmement qu'avant sa question bien idiote le pourquoi du comment le patient présentait ce symptôme.

House haussa les épaules, feignant ne pas être totalement convaincu par son argument. Le reste de l'équipe assistait avec un certain amusement à la scène, ne se gênant pas de laisser échapper des rires étouffés par moments, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de leur patron.

Le Diagnosticien n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'elle ait trouvé, vu et discerné ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer depuis maintenant trois heures alors que la jeune femme avait flashé sur la réponse à peine eut-elle vu les symptômes. Elle n'était même pas venue pour ça.

 _Tôt ou tard, tu avoueras que j'ai raison…_

Il prit la brosse, effaça tout ce qui se trouvait sur le tableau, le schéma très détaillé du diagnostic de la jeune femme, en l'occurrence. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant calmement, et plongea ses iris verts-gris dans ceux bleutés de House et y aperçut une détermination déconcertante à vouloir la mettre dans le tort et se donner raison.

Un petit soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand il classa encore une fois les symptômes dans une longue liste et entreprit de commencer un différentiel à lui seul.

 _Peut-être tard, finalement._

Un sourire presque ironique était à présent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. House arrivait doucement à la conclusion qu'elle avait mise un peu –beaucoup- plus tôt et n'en était pas très content. Avoir tort était une chose qu'il détestait, profondément. Mais que quelqu'un puisse le dépasser dans _son_ domaine, l'insupportait. Surtout quand il s'agissait d' _elle_. Il savait qu'elle prenait plaisir à cela, et à en juger par son sourire triomphal, c'était même un plaisir pervers qu'elle y trouvait. Tout comme lui, quand il avait raison alors qu'elle était dans le tort.

« - Allez lui faire les tests, annonça-t-il finalement, ne cédant qu'à moitié.

\- C'est ça, insista-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Les résultats nous le diront, appuya-t-il. »

 _Si tu veux._

Elle observa les membres de l'équipe la dépasser les uns après les autres et sortir de la pièce en haussant les épaules puis reporta son attention sur House qui soutint son regard défiant quelques secondes avant de retourner à la contemplation du tableau.

Sa canne tournoyait entre ses longs doigts à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, s'arrêtait quelques secondes où House fronçait doucement les sourcils et reprenait sa course folle dans les airs.

Cuddy l'observa faire, laissant ses pensées errer quelques secondes et se demanda pourquoi il s'obstinait à lui prouver qu'elle avait tort alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Puis, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas venue jouer à la Diagnosticienne –ni à la grande philosophe- mais plutôt pour l'inciter à aller en consultations, la jeune femme toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention du médecin.

« - Maintenant que le cas est résolu, descendez, on a besoin d'aide aux Urgences. »

House n'eut que le temps de maugréer que le cas n'était pas encore résolu et que le seul fait qu'elle ait peut-être trouvé une piste ne faisait pas d'elle une Diagnosticienne. La Doyenne ne lui fit en échange qu'un demi-regard noir, coupée dans son élan par l'entrée très peu habituelle d'un certain Oncologue.

Le médecin en question fit trois grands pas dans leur direction, agitant déjà des mains et à en juger par ses traits tirés, Wilson fulminait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

 _J'allais l'engueuler avant !_

\- Vous pouvez attendre ?

\- Et vous ! Je croyais que vous étiez raisonnable, ajouta-t-il en désignant Cuddy.

 _Tant pis, c'est moi qui atten.. Moi ?_

\- Excusez-moi ? »

Elle promena son regard de Wilson à House, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait et à quoi faisait allusion l'Oncologue. Il lui répondit par un sourire béat, laissant entendre qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, elle en déduit qu'il avait découvert ce qu'ils avaient fait pour _l'aider_ et lança un regard mi-inquiet mi-amusé à House.

Ils étaient pris la main dans le sac et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Un nouveau pas de Wilson les fit rompre le contact visuel qui ne dura finalement que quelques secondes à peine, dernier répit qu'ils eussent avant un long moment.

« - Ca commençait à être sérieux !, cria presque Wilson.

 _Comme les quatre dernières fois.._

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, essaya vainement la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment ?! Vous. Etes. Allés. Trop. Loin.

 _Ca nous apprendra à vouloir aider._

\- On voulait juste t'aider, Jimmy, tenta House en grimaçant quand son ami lui lança un regard noir.

 _Que quelqu'un le fasse taire._

\- Toi, tu te tais. Mais vous…

 _Je me demande si le masque de directrice fera son effet…_

\- Je pensais que vous tenteriez de le raisonner au lieu d'entrer dans son jeu !

\- Docteur Wilson…

\- Mais non, il a fallu que vous l'aidiez en plus d'approuver son idée farfelue !

 _Raté !_

\- Le seul qui ait eu l'idée farfelue de sortir avec cette créature est toi, lui signala d'emblée House.

 _On s'enfonce, sombre idiot.._

\- Vous ne pouviez pas juste vous occuper de vos oignons ?, leur reprocha l'Oncologue dans un cri.

 _Tu es notre seul oignon en commun.._

\- Sauf que dans l'histoire, l'oignon, c'est toi, fit savoir le Diagnosticien en s'attirant à nouveau les foudres de son ami.

 _Plagia. »_

Wilson soupira, puis les regarda un à un d'un air détaché avant de murmurer un « pourquoi » sur un ton las.

« - On pense qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour vous, expliqua Cuddy. »

House hocha la tête, approuvant totalement les dires de la jeune femme et la soutenant silencieusement dans son argument. Wilson, lui, n'était pas totalement conquis par cette si mince explication et posa les mains sur ses flancs sans quitter des yeux son ami assit sur une chaise.

Il le toisa un instant du regard avant de faire de même avec Cuddy, debout à côté du Diagnosticien. La jeune femme sourit nerveusement, craignant la réaction de leur ami et s'avoua qu'ils n'avaient pas été brillants sur ce coup mais de là à réagir ainsi… Elle finit par effacer le sourire idiot qu'elle affichait et se contenta de soutenir le regard de Wilson.

« - Et c'est vous qui dites ça ?

 _Je ne vois personne d'autre dans la pièce._

\- Vous n'êtes même pas capables d'avancer dans votre relation et vous jugez celle des autres ?

 _Et il appelle ça une relation…_

\- C'est un hobby, renchérit le Diagnosticien en souriant béatement à son ami qui fulminait. »

Cuddy roula des yeux alors que House ne semblait pas se décider à effacer le stupide sourire qu'il avait. Wilson agitait à présent des mains, visage fermé, sourcils froncés et des plis maintenant visibles sur le front. La colère était perceptible dans son regard et son attitude indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment plaisanter pour le moment.

Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu perdre le contrôle, s'emporter ainsi. Mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils avaient été _un peu_ loin cette fois.

Faire croire à la nouvelle petite-amie de Wilson qu'elle n'était en réalité que sa maîtresse n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'avait eue le Diagnosticien. Cuddy maudit cent fois House de l'avoir convaincue de faire ça.

Le regard noir de l'Oncologue finit par convaincre House de se constituer un visage plus sérieux, même s'il y peinait. La situation l'amusait, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de son ami, ni de Cuddy.

« - Tu t'en trouveras un autre, lui assura House, voulant sauver la mise –et sa vie.

 _Je vais recruter une nouvelle infirmière pour l'occasion._

\- Et cette fois, on _s'occupera de nos oignons_ , renchérit Cuddy en souriant –elle le croyait- franchement.

\- Parlez pour vous, coupa House en souriant innocemment à son ami. »

 _Bien joué, imbécile.._

Wilson, qui était sur le point de tourner les talons s'arrêta subitement et tourna lentement vers eux, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il finit par totalement leur faire face et, s'il avait un revolver, le Diagnosticien y serait probablement resté. Cuddy soupira d'exaspération quand elle devina qu'il allait encore les sermonner pendant un _petit_ moment.

 _Et c'est reparti._

« - Pourquoi, au lieu de venir m'emmerder dans mes relations, tu n'irais pas plutôt te préoccuper des tiennes ?

 _Faudrait qu'il en ait, d'abord._

\- J'en ai ?

\- Il n'y a que deux aveugles comme vous qui ne verraient pas que oui.

 _Deux ?_

\- Eclaire-nous, répliqua simplement le Diagnosticien.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ?, prévint Wilson, passant outre la métaphore de son ami.

\- Mais je t'en prie.»

Un sourcil arqué, Wilson défiait du regard son ami qui, visiblement ne craignait pas qu'il expose ses idées _farfelues_ à Cuddy aussi.

La jeune femme se contenta de les regarder, attendant d'entendre ce que Wilson avait à dire à propos d' _eux_. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait de la non-relation qu'ils avaient et en oublia que du travail l'attendait.

« - Vous passez votre temps à vous tourner autour sans ne jamais oser faire avancer la foutue non-relation que vous vous amusez à entretenir…

 _Pourquoi on le ferait ?_

\- …et à chaque fois c'est à moi que vous venez vous plaindre et je dois recoller les pots cassés pour que vous recommenciez à vous entretuer à la première occasion, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

 _Avec un idi…_

\- Et vous continuez à nier que ce que je dis est vrai alors que je sais que vous le savez aussi mais non, Wilson doit toujours essayer vainement de vous faire comprendre que vous vous aimez…

 _Tu délires mon pauvre._

\- … et je crois qu'il est temps que vous agissiez comme des adultes, vous n'avez plus vingt ans. Moi, j'en ai marre. Marre, marre, marre, MARRE.

 _N'empêche qu'il a un peu raison. D'en avoir marre._ »

Son discours terminé, l'Oncologue s'apprêta à quitter la pièce laissant ses deux amis encore sous le _choc_. Ils avaient écouté sans ne rien dire, ne se regardant surtout pas alors qu'ils se rendaient doucement compte que quelque part, il avait raison.

« - J'en ai marre, répéta Wilson en prenant la direction de la porte, l'index s'agitant en l'air. »

Un blanc s'installa entre eux quand Wilson rejoignit son bureau. Ils étaient habitués à ce que Wilson tienne des propos pareils –surtout House- mais jamais en la présence de l'autre et ce seul fait les gênait. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'en discuter, si discussion y avait. La porte en verre s'ouvrit à nouveau, Wilson refit son apparition dans la pièce.

« - Tu iras t'excuser, ajouta-t-il fermement, s'étant soudain rendu compte qu'il était parti dans une toute autre discussion que celle initialement entamée et qu'il n'avait pas totalement fini la récitation de son discours.

\- Et elle ?

\- Tout est de ta faute, tu t'excuseras, objecta Wilson en reprenant déjà la direction de la porte.

\- Elle te fait peur parce que c'est le boss.

\- Et toi, tu es si vulnérable que tu feras ce que je te dis, renchérit Wilson, un brin plus calme.

 _Bien fait._

\- Et c'est un Lupus, ajouta l'Oncologue en désignant le tableau. »

House n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le « mais » qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres, Wilson claquait déjà la porte de son bureau. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur Cuddy qui se remettait du sursaut qu'elle avait eu quand le bruit de la prote du bureau de l'Oncologue claqua.

Le fait qu'elle était aussi outrée que lui le confortait dans sa solitude. Depuis quand Wilson agissait ainsi pour une femme ? Qui ne le méritait même pas en plus. La jeune femme risqua un regard dans sa direction et tous deux choisirent silencieusement de ne pas parler de ce qu'avait dit Wilson et qui ne concernait pas cette Lucy.

« - Il déraille.

 _Je ne te le fais pas dire…_

\- Ne me mêlez plus jamais à vos histoires, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Avouez que c'était amusant, rétorqua House en arquant un sourcil et arborant une mine narquoise, sachant qu'il disait vrai.

 _Hilarant !_

\- Ce qui l'est moins, est que vous descendez faire vos consultations dans la minute qui suit, tiqua la jeune femme, la mine impassible. »

Il allait argumenter sur la profonde injustice de ce qu'elle voulait lui infliger mais une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Chase, cette fois. House se fit la réflexion qu'ils allaient finir par casser cette pauvre porte à la pousser toutes les minutes en prenant le dossier que lui tendait l'Australien.

« - Cuddy avait raison, annonça le jeune Chirurgien avant même que House n'ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir.

 _Quelle surprise…_

\- Traitez-le, ordonna sèchement le Diagnosticien.

 _Il ne me félicite même pas !_

\- Et vous, allez en consultations. »

Cuddy n'attendit pas de réponses, franchissant en quelques secondes la porte de la salle. House regarda quelques temps le tableau où étaient toujours inscrits les symptômes du patient avant de finalement les effacer, s'avouant vaincu.

Il hésita un moment puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, guérir deux, trois rhumes ou MST dans un enveloppe de rhinovirus. Un sourire vite dissimulé étira ses lèvres quand il repensa à la scène qu'avait faite Wilson, puis au discours sur les sentiments qui avait suivi.

L'idée qu'il avait raison lui effleura l'esprit avant de disparaitre aussitôt, comme à chaque fois que Wilson associait _Amour_ et _Cuddy_ dans la même phrase –discours. C'était une idée complètement stupide, dénuée de tous sens et non fondée sur quelconque raisonnement logique et sensé mais c'était aussi tout ce qu'il y avait de vrai et le simple fait de penser de cette manière lui déplaisait et surtout, lui coûtait beaucoup.

Il détestait ces moments où il ne ressentait pas _juste_ cette attirance physique pourtant toujours présente envers elle, parce que cela signifiait qu'il devait assumer un sentiment qui l'avait jadis détruit et juste au moment où il avait commencé à s'accommoder à la vie qu'il se plaisait à mener. Et il détestait le changement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du bureau de Cuddy quand l'ascenseur le mena au rez-de-chaussée, voyant ainsi la jeune femme à travers les vitres de son bureau.

Il s'empressa de détourner le regard avant qu'elle ne lève la tête et le voit aussi et rejoint la salle des Urgences où l'attendait la première MST de la journée –soirée-, à vue d'œil.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le Diagnosticien sortait de la salle d'examen où il avait vu défiler les deux patients les plus _chanceux_ du New Jersey. Déjà, House prenait la direction du parking, l'heure de rentrer était largement dépassée.

* * *

 _5% pour les recherches. Si le dîner avec Mr Elam se passe bien.. Remplissez soigneusement ce… J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas encore tout gâcher. Formulaire. Sinon ça sera cinq ans de consultations. Il ne fera même pas celles qui lui sont destinées, alors les supplémentaires… Je mettrais ma robe bleue, s'il ne fait pas trop froid. Je me demande pourquoi cet acharnement pour me pourrir la vie d'ailleurs… J'espère que cet Elam a 70 ans, au moins. Rempl.._

Cuddy leva la tête pour reconnaitre la personne qui frappait à la porte de son bureau à une heure aussi tardive et osait la déranger. Elle finit par sourire à Wilson, l'invitant à entrer.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et poussa sitôt la porte du bureau avant d'avancer vers la Doyenne, le pas toutefois hésitant. Il chercha à accrocher son regard quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et tâcher d'ajuster sa cravate. Cuddy ôta ses lunettes et l'invita à parler en les posant sur son bureau.

« - On peut parler ?

 _Pitié…_

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tout à l'heure…

\- Vous êtes désolé, je sais, le coupa la jeune femme dans un sourire rassurant.

\- Non, ça, je le pensais vraiment, objecta calmement l'Oncologue.

 _Quel culot !_

\- Je voulais plutôt m'excuser à propos de ce que j'ai dit _après_ , expliqua Wilson.

 _Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps._

\- Ce n'était pas grave…, murmura Cuddy alors que Wilson se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Mais sachez que c'était la vérité, ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. »

 _Si seulement Wilson avait raison, au moins je serais fixée. Sur quoi ? Je délire. Et Wilson a perdu la tête. Va falloir que j'achète des mandarines en rentrant. Tiens, il pleut… Ça sera la noire finalement. Wilson aurait dû faire psychologie. Il a quand même à moitié raison.. Remplissez soigneusement ce formulaire… Comme si j'allais m'amuser à négliger leur foutu formulaire ! Je délire. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour cet homme, ni pour un autre. Et lui non plus. Je me demande où Wilson va chercher tout ça… Remplissez soigneus… Il me déconcentre même quand il est absent ! Ce formulaire. Oui, mais demain. Je ne l'aime pas. N'oublie pas les mandarines. Mandarines. Mandarines. Mandarines. Je ferme à clé et voilà. Mandarines. Manda…_

\- Vous avez des mandarines ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle garait sa voiture dans l'allée du jardin. Le dîner avec le précieux donateur s'était très bien passé et son hôpital avait désormais un nouveau fond, le genre de soirées qui se terminaient décidément bien.

Elle hoqueta cependant de surprise quand elle aperçut une silhouette assise sur les marches devant sa porte mais se força aussitôt à se calmer, devinant avec aisance la personne à laquelle l'ombre appartenait.

Elle sortit du véhicule, le verrouilla et s'engagea dans l'allée. Quelques pas suffirent pour que Cuddy arrive à sa hauteur et se rende compte qu'il s'était levé.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?_

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?, demanda la Doyenne en remarquant à quel point elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle pensait, contrairement aux autres.

\- Wilson avait raison, répondit-il simplement.

 _Oh mon Dieu.._

\- C'est un Lupus ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

 _On ne sait jamais avec lui… Est-ce que je fronce les sourcils ?_

\- Non.

 _Il fait froid quand même._

\- Vous êtes un idiot ?, proposa-t-elle alors.

\- Oui mais non.

 _Quel idiot._

\- Je suis à court d'idées. »

Il soupira bruyamment, exprimant toute l'exaspération qu'elle lui procurait. House leva un sourcil, la détailla quelques secondes pour desceller le moindre geste qui la trahirait et soupira encore une fois. Si elle ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas comprendre, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul idiot dans l'histoire.

Elle continua à le regarder fixement, attendant simplement qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait –et ce qu'elle voulait entendre- mais il se contenta de l'observer en retour. Mais elle ne broncha pas et continua à le regarder, sa main parcourut sa chevelure détachée et se reposa par la suite sur sa hanche.

Un vent frais s'engouffra dans le manteau de House, ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux et vint s'infiltrer sous la chemise rose qu'il portait en-dessous. Il frissonna légèrement et s'éclaircit la voix, enfin prêt à parler. House avança d'un pas dans l'obscurité légèrement atténuée par les rayons de la lune pleine, toutefois cachée par quelques nuages noirs.

« - Vous m'aimez.

 _Là…_

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Et moi aussi, coupa-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose. »

 _Je vais faire un malaise._

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres du Diagnosticien. Une mine plus grave reprit aussitôt le dessus, comme s'il entrait dans une de ses profondes phases de réflexion. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il la regarda à nouveau, légèrement anxieux. Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'allait avoir la jeune femme après cette révélation –aussi bien pour elle que pour lui-même- et sa non-réaction le troubla davantage.

La main qu'avait doucement posée Cuddy sur son avant-bras le sortir de sa soudaine torpeur et le sourire qu'elle affichait le conforta en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait pas éclaté d'un rire moqueur et ne s'était pas empressée de tout nier, elle se contentait de rester là, à le regarder. Ils se regardèrent alors ainsi longtemps ; aucun des deux n'osait faire le moindre geste, de peur de briser le moment.

« - Je crois qu'on a un problème, murmura-t-elle enfin ; un sourire contrastant avec ses propos. »

Le vent soufflait maintenant plus fort, s'engouffrant violement entre les branches des arbres entourant la villa de la jeune femme. Les nuages recouvraient la majorité de la surface de la lune, le jardin était donc plus sombre ; mais ils arrivaient à distinguer leurs regards : brillants.

 _Il ne va jamais se pencher ?_

Sa prise se resserra quelque peu sur le manteau du médecin, l'attirant légèrement vers elle et un frisson incontrôlé le traversa. Il se laissa aller à la sensation de chaleur qui le parcourut, son regard ancré au sien. Leurs gestes étaient lents, attentifs et… Doux. Comme si tout mouvement brusque ferait fuir l'autre.

Cuddy, sans lâcher House, fit un pas en arrière et colla son dos à la poutre du perron. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant les siennes. C'était le geste de trop. Le Diagnosticien sa baissa promptement et entrechoqua leurs lèvres, les sellant avant de les emmener dans un baiser fiévreux, impatient et fougue.

Ses mains trouvèrent systématiquement place sur les hanches de la Doyenne, l'attirant davantage à lui. Cuddy caressait le crâne du médecin, son autre main toujours posée sur son épaule, le collant encore plus à elle.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement, d'abord en de douces caresses, puis, et à mesure que le temps passait un tempo plus appuyé s'installa. Il freina cependant la cadence quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle.

Cuddy lui mordilla la lèvre un instant, tandis que les mains curieuses du médecin parcouraient son corps ; le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle –et leur esprit-. A peine chose faite, il se dégagea de la prise de la Doyenne et lui caressa doucement les lèvres, le bout de leurs nez se touchant presque.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, se délectant seulement de la bonne odeur qu'il dégageait, de ses lèvres si douces, sa barbes qui en était tout le contraire mais pas moins agréable, ses mains qui lui faisaient tourner la tête et la faisaient frissonner d'anticipation. Elle les rouvrit et rencontra le bleu des yeux de House.

Il avait arrêté tout mouvement depuis déjà quelques secondes et la contemplait à présent. Son petit sourire gêné, ses joues rougies, ses yeux qui lui disaient des choses bien au-delà des mots… Elle était si agréable à regarder… Et il se rendit compte qu'il était juste là où il fallait, qu'il avait envie de ça, d'elle.

« - Un sérieux problème, précisa-t-il en un murmure avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

* * *

FIN.

Une petite review ? :D


End file.
